


Завтра будет солнечно

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Narcotics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: В ожидании выполнения очередного Испытания Озаки.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 2





	Завтра будет солнечно

Берег атлантического океана утопал в сумрачной тишине. Медленные тихие и теплые волны лениво лизали темный песок, оставляя на нем хлопья белоснежной пены. Щербатая луна, выкатившаяся на середину неба, нехотя освещала узкий пляж и путалась в бурной зеленой растительности, не добираясь до земли и оставляя темноту под сводами разросшихся кустарников и крон деревьев. Дневная температура понизилась, и воздух стал свежим, остро пахнущим солью, песком и влажным деревом. Разведенный рядом костер потрескивал, с трудом поглощая сложенные в него ветки, собранные на песке, распространяя резкий запах дыма, и алел, словно флаг, призывающий отметить присутствие человека на диком пляже. С одной стороны от него сидел Бодхи, зажимая между колен бутылку вина: безуспешно, а оттого лениво пытаясь ее открыть. Отсутствие штопора или хотя бы ножа с узким лезвием усложняло задачу, делая ее практически невыполнимой. Юта лениво наблюдал за ним, распластавшись по другую сторону от костра на разложенном полотенце. Голые ноги холодил песок, приставший к мокрой коже — он недавно выбрался из воды и теперь мелко дрожал от движения воздуха, высушивающего солёные капли.

Вторые сутки они втроем находились на пустынном пляже Атлантики, под впечатляющим количеством выкуренной травы, залитой алкоголем. Самсара, наравне с ними затягивающаяся забористыми джойнтами, не вылезала из воды, видимо, намереваясь отрастить хвост Русалочки и свалить в темные глубины. Отвыкший от таких веселых посиделок за время усердного обучения в колледже и стажировки в ФБР, Юта не пытался угнаться за ней, не доверяя своей реакции, а Бодхи вообще с осуждением смотрел на низкие волны. Словом, не одобрял океан за такое мирное поведение, не дающее ему нужных высоких гребней.

— Не представляю, откуда она ее притащила, — с показным равнодушием нарушил тишину Бодхи, сдаваясь перед стеклянным сосудом и отставляя его подальше от огня. В ответ Юта пожал плечами и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть говорившего. Бодхи хлопнул себя по карманам закатанных штанов и вытащил смятую пачку из-под сигарет, в которой лежали несколько джойнтов. Достав один, он придвинулся к пламени костра и прикурил от него. Сделав затяжку, Бодхи оперся руками о песок за своей спиной и, запрокинув голову, медленно выдохнул сладковатый дым. Юта был все еще под кайфом и бездумно пялился на него, не в силах сосредоточиться и мыслить хоть сколько-нибудь связно. Его взгляд в очередной раз привлекли темные рисунки на вызолоченной солнцем коже, в свете костра казавшиеся почти черными. Майка с узкими лямками открывала плечи, и он хотел спросить, что значили татуировки, но не решился, неуверенный, что хочет знать ответ. Они были слишком похожи на те, что покрывали правую руку Самсары, разлетаясь птицами от предплечья к локтю и выше. Эта похожесть вызывала неприятное чувство тревоги, и Юта перевел взгляд ниже, рассматривая босые ноги, наполовину зарытые в песок. Высокий подъем ступни, щиколотки с длинными черными волосками и абсолютно чистые голени, не забитые — сколько позволяли разглядеть закатанные до колен штаны из мягкого льна. Он никогда не видел Бодхи раздетым сильнее, чем сейчас, — пришла в голову не лучшая мысль, — и не знал, что за символы на его груди и спине, и были ли они вообще. В вырезе майки виднелась только верхняя часть грудины, и шея — массивная, с четко проступающими мышцами от неудобной позы с запрокинутой головой. Юта подумал, что мог бы загнуть край майки, чтобы увидеть ответ на интересующий его вопрос и, может быть, даже прикоснуться к нему, но не был уверен, что Бодхи придется по душе такая любознательность. Поэтому мысли оставались мыслями, особенно учитывая, что именно он из всех своих знакомых выбрал Самсару для этого небольшого бегства от людей в ожидании следующего испытания. Юта бы предпочел находиться здесь с ним вдвоем. Не лучшие мысли для агента ФБР. Впрочем, если гомосексуализм в бюро официально не карался, то количество травы, которое они притащили с собой и выкурили, уже точно тянуло на статью.

— Хочешь? — спросил мягкий голос с проступающим южным акцентом.

— Хочу, — кивнул Юта и только потом поднял взгляд на Бодхи, чтобы выяснить, с чем, кроме своих мыслей, он только что согласился. Ему всего лишь протянули джойнт, и для этого пришлось вставать и обойти костер. Забирая из пальцев только начатую самокрутку, Юта затянулся, пуская в легкие едкий дым, и смотря, как Бодхи полулежащий на песке, разглядывал его снизу вверх.

— Вода сегодня такая теплая, — тяжело дыша, сказала Самсара. И Юта, совсем забывший про нее, обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как она подошла, разбрызгивая холодные капли во все стороны.

— Кажется, тебе сегодня снова придется довольствоваться виски, — также наблюдавший за ней, произносит Бодхи, кивая на отставленную бутылку с воткнутым в пробку самым кончиком ножа.

— Ты все усложняешь, — певуче ответила она и, отбросив нож в песок, большим пальцем протолкнула пробку вовнутрь с мягким хлопком. — Пути бывают легкими.

Бодхи молчал, но Юте показалось, что он увидел тень раздражения, мелькнувшую на его лице. Самсара, отсалютовав бутылкой, обхватила губами горлышко и сделала глоток. Юта пристально следил за ней, привлеченный символически-пошлым жестом, и слишком ярко представив, как этого продолговатого горлышка касаются совсем другие губы. И вздрогнул, посмотрев на зажатый в пальцах джойнт, который был определенно лишним, раз ему начали являться такие картины.

— Здесь слишком тихо, — произнес он, скользнув взглядом по голой спине, когда Самсара наклонилась, чтобы поставить бутылку в песок. — Не хватает какой-нибудь ненавязчивой музыки.

— Тшшш, — она подошла совсем близко и забрала из пальцев Юты джойнт. Самсара сделала глубокую затяжку, на мгновение опустив веки, и выдохнула резко пахнущий дым. Улыбаясь, она протянула самокрутку неслышно поднявшемуся и подошедшему Бодхи и, запрокинув голову, повернулась вокруг своей оси, расставив руки в стороны.

— Закрой глаза, — раздался над ухом приказ, и Юта сделал это, отгораживаясь от реальности, чувствуя, как по спине только от этих слов бегут мурашки.

— Слушай, — со смехом издалека посоветовал женский голос, — и услышишь самую прекрасную музыку.

Исполнить указание получилось не сразу — он скорее чувствовал, чем слышал: прохладный песок под ступнями, жар костра и теплое дыхание на плече. Цепляясь за него, Юта начал дышать так же размеренно ровно. Океанские волны с монотонным шелестом набегали на берег, омывая песок, и разливались по его глади с влажным шорохом. Когда волна находила, растекаясь, наступало секундное затишье, и казалось, что все в реальности замирает, ожидая, когда она наберет силу, чтобы отойти назад и снова разбиться о землю. В шум воды вплеталось потрескивание костра, особенно его было слышно на океанском выдохе — пламя пожирало дерево, с шумными щелчками и тихими шорохами разгрызая ветки и сминая их как бумагу. Набегающий с воды слабый ветер трепал языки огня, раздувая его, заставляя набрасываться на дерево с удвоенным рвением. Он играл песком, перебирая песчинки с едва слышным шорохом, и выкладывал их в новые картины, заметая следы, оставленные людьми. Юта бывал на множестве пляжей, в том числе и диких, не приспособленных человеком для своих нужд, но никогда не испытывал такой безмятежности как здесь, забыв обо всем. Набегающие спокойные волны умиротворяли, заглушая остальные звуки на выдохах, заполняя собой всю реальность, делая ее непостоянной, зыбкой и тягучей как смола.

— Я рад, что ты можешь это слышать, — пахучий дым задел скулу, и Юта открыл глаза, все еще ошалевший от непривычных ощущений. Бодхи стоял напротив и улыбался; темные зрачки полностью заполнили радужку. Наверное, он сам выглядел не лучше — сказывалась излишняя крепость травы, но Юте было все равно. Он опустил взгляд вниз, заторможенно посмотрев на пальцы, держащие джойнт, и снова перевел его на лицо.

— Еще? — Бодхи поднес руку к губам Юты, и тот зубами забрал самокрутку, ощутив запах морской соли и крепкого табака на коже. Он сделал затяжку. Горячий едкий дым обжег горло, и реальность размылась еще сильнее, становясь неустойчивой как песок под ногами.

— Здесь невероятно, — Юта выдохнул, возвращая джойнт, и рассмеялся от переполняющей его легкости. Бескрайнее небо, заполненное брызгами звезд, стекало в чернильно-черный океан, шумно дышащий, забиравший край суши и грозящий поглотить ее всю. У кромки воды Юта видел Самсару, пластично двигавшуюся в такт музыке, сплетенной из шума ветра и движения волн.

— Ты отвлекаешься, — жесткие сильные пальцы легли на щеку, заставляя отвернуться от зрелища и посмотреть на говорившего. Когда Юта повернул голову, рука медленно соскользнула, пройдясь от скулы по щеке, вниз до гладко выбритой челюсти. Бодхи улыбался, и, не опуская взгляда, сделал быструю затяжку. Так же, не прерывая зрительного контакта с темными глазами, Юта потянулся к чужим губам пальцами, намереваясь забрать джойнт, но Бодхи отвел руку, заставляя следовать за его кистью. Он отдал самокрутку рядом со щекой Юты, смазано погладив костяшками согнутых пальцев нижнюю челюсть. С тоской понимая, какую ужасную глупость делает, но безоговорочно поддавшись секундной ласке и надеясь получить еще, Юта снова сжал губами самокрутку, вдохнув.

Реальность растекалась клубами дыма сквозь приоткрытые на расстоянии выдоха губы, обвивалась вокруг пальцев с тлеющим джойнтом и пахла сладковатыми жжеными листьями и морем на разгоряченной коже. Юта улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову, встретившись взглядом со звездным небом; горячий выдох прошелся по шее прикосновением. Он сглотнул, четко ощутив движение собственных напряженных мышц под кожей, и облизнул сухие губы.

У него закружилась голова, но Юта не мог точно определить последовательности событий: то ли все началось с того, что Бодхи положил руку ему на плечо, погладив кожу, то ли его просто придержали, когда земля под ногами оказалась такой неустойчивой.

— С тебя точно сегодня хватит, — со смехом произнес Бодхи, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Юта качнулся вперед, и, потеряв равновесие, ткнулся лбом в висок, ощутив горячий удивленный выдох шеей. Ладони на плечах ему определенно недоставало, но Бодхи лишь слабо потянул за растрепанные пряди, зарываясь в них рукой. Юта наклонил голову, уткнувшись носом в скулу, слабо представляя, следует ли ему склониться еще ниже, чтобы тронуть губы или оставить все так, как есть. — Думай, прежде чем делаешь.

Он слышал улыбку во фразе, но она неприятно осадила, ставя на место. Чуть отклонившись, Юта в упор посмотрел на Бодхи, не видя в черных глазах и намека на связную мысль. Дурман, застилающий сознание, помог придерживаться привычной формулировки «делай, а потом подумаем», и Юта обнял его за шею, скрестив запястья, избавляясь от последних недомолвок. В ответ Бодхи положил обе руки ему на спину и, мягко надавливая, провел ими вниз — от самых плеч до ягодиц, заставляя резко выдохнуть от ощущения горячих ладоней на пояснице.

— И делай, если хочешь.

***

Прошло несколько часов с того момента, как Самсара проводила взглядом мужчин, нетвердой походкой направившихся в дом. Она лежала на полотенце, брошенном на песок, рядом с потухшим костром и балансировала на грани сна. Легких путей ее названый брат никогда не искал, и с этим стоило смириться, так же как и с тем, что спать ей придется под открытым небом. Учитывая темперамент Бодхи и то, сколько времени он не получал желаемого, оставляя решение за Ютой, их ждала очень жаркая и длинная ночь. На берегу же было прохладно; поднявшийся ветер беспокоил океан, толкая его на сушу. Волны с шумом набегали на песок, утягивая его за собой, чтобы потом вернуть обратно. Очередной порыв прохладного воздуха вызывал мурашки и дрожь, и Самсара поднялась на ноги, чувствуя, как затекли мышцы он неудобной позы. Если уж она сразу не взяла с собой плед, чтобы так откровенно не мерзнуть на берегу, то придется идти за ним в дом сейчас.

«Домом» гордо именовалось деревянное строение, бывшее когда-то лодочным сараем или просто — сараем. Две комнаты, разделенные стеной с широким проходом, худая крыша и три ступеньки крыльца; все построено давно, из хлипкого, пахнущего сыростью дерева и, конечно, скрипящее от одного только прикосновения. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Самсара на цыпочках поднялась на крыльцо и потянула на себя дверь, заглядывая в образовавшуюся щель. Ее взгляду открылась большая комната, на полу которой валялся широкий матрас и ворох одеял, служивший постелью. Мужчины тоже нашлись в нем, и лишь увидев их, Самсара распахнула дверь и переступила порог с тяжелым вздохом. У Бодхи определенно все всегда было слишком сложно. Они оба, одетые в то, в чем были на пляже, лежали в покрывалах, обнявшись, и спали, никак не отреагировав на вторжение. Пройдя по комнате, точно зная, по каким доскам ступать, чтобы создавать меньше шума, Самсара села на самый край постели в ногах у спящих и неожиданно встретилась взглядом с Бодхи. Темные глаза, все еще не слишком осмысленные, после излишнего количества травки, смотрели совсем не сонно.

— Ложись, — одними губами прошептал он, придвинувшись ближе к Юте и освобождая место справа от себя. — Он сразу заснул.

Молча кивнув, Самсара и до этого не нуждавшаяся в разрешении, потянулась за свернутым чистым полотенцем, торчащим из валявшейся рядом сумки. Больше не обращая на нее внимания, Бодхи наклонился к Юте, лежавшем на его согнутом локте, и погладил светлые длинные пряди, рассыпавшиеся по руке. Наблюдая за ними, Самсара вытрясала из волос песок и старалась просушить их хоть немного, чтобы не спать в мокрых одеялах. Об увлечении самого рьяного последователя Озаки она знала еще с яхты Аль Фарика, когда на утро получила столько недовольных, осуждающих взглядов, что готова была начать извиняться за ночную экскурсию в океан. Юта интересовал ее столько же, сколько любой другой молодой и светловолосый парень, согласившийся искупаться ночью, поэтому Самсара видя насколько иначе относится к нему ее брат, предпочла убраться подальше. И была рада, что Бодхи может интересовать что-то еще, кроме самоубийственного желания закончить то, что начал Оно Озаки. Впрочем, и из этого он тоже смог сделать проблему.

Отбросив полотенце, Самсара смотрела, как Бодхи, перебиравший светлые длинные пряди Юты, мягко поцеловал его губы, не решаясь сделать что-то еще. Со стороны сцена выглядела чувственной до болезненности; отведя взгляд, она раздраженно и слишком резко дернула застежку купальника, оцарапав спину.

— Что с тобой не так? — свистящим шепотом спросила она, избавляясь от остатков так и не высохшей одежды и забираясь под одеяло.

— Ты знаешь, что только один человек мог закончить Восьмерку. Оно, — бесстрастной, заученной и повторенной несколько десятков раз, фразой отозвался Бодхи. Он откинул с лица спящего пушистую прядь и с видимым трудом убрал руку от его губ. Демонстрируя чудеса ловкости, Бодхи повернулся на бок, не потревожив Юту и привлек к себе, обнимая.

— Ты решаешь за него, — сообщила Самсара противоположной стене, прижимаясь спиной к горячей спине, чтобы хоть немного согреться. — Самодовольный идиот.

— Завтра мы вылетаем в горы. Роуч и Чаудер нашли неплохую вершину.

— Для самоубийства?

— Для спуска, — хмыкнул Бодхи. — Юте понравится.

То, с какой нежностью он произнес последнюю фразу, отозвалось в теле почти зубной болью. Сдержавшись от крепкого ругательства, которое бы отлично описало отношение Самсары к сложившейся ситуации, она закрыла глаза, зная, что спорить бесполезно. Если и существовало между экстремалами холодное отношение к близости и привязанности из-за постоянных заигрываний со смертью, то Бодхи возвел его в культ. Он не только умел решать любые трудности — чаще всего он их еще и сам создавал.


End file.
